1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and an operation method thereof, and more particularly to a handheld electronic device and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the computer and the mobile phone have become indispensable electronic devices for modern people. As the electronic industry is rising and flourishing, the handheld electronic devices, such as the Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), Smart phone, Tablet PC, and Ultra-Mobile PC (UMPC), each of which is provided with functions of computer and mobile phone, are sequentially presented to the market.
The handheld electronic device can be operated by using the stylus or finger to click the touch screen or by using the navigation key directly. Since the handheld electronic device is small in size, the handwriting input or the virtual keyboard input is used for text input in order to save the space for accommodating the physical keyboard.
On many handheld electronic devices, the virtual keyboards are miniature versions of standard-sized Qwerty keyboard in appearance and shown on the touch screen of the handheld electronic device. It is common for users to input text by tapping a virtual keyboard built into the operating system of the handheld electronic device and then to click the touch screen by using the stylus. However, some letter arrangements, symbols, and characters are not placed on the default virtual keyboard. Users have to switch layout modes by pressing a predefined button on the present layout screen. When the text for input includes the Chinese characters, English letters and even the symbols, the frequency of switching layout modes becomes higher and switching layout modes in this manner is a dull and boring task for the user. Thus, it makes the text inputting complex.